Dark Ichigo's reign
by rage15
Summary: Kurosaki Ichigo, shinigami remplacent vainc dans le plus grand des secret son hollow intérieur. Personne n'est au courant mais Ichigo en ai sortit différent. Sa cible? Hitsugaya Toshiro mais quoi c'est pas lui! IchiHitsu (HxH) Homophobes ont dégage de là ! Préscence de deux OC Rating T par sécurité on sait jamais...
1. Chapter 1

Prologue : Le nouveau Ichigo

Mon roi… Je me dois quand même te prévenir… Ne te fais pas choper. Tu es beaucoup plus proche du hollow que du shinigami… Adieu, mon roi…

Je me réveillais lentement. Sans que personne ne le sache, j'ai vaincu mon hollow intérieur Ogichi… J'ai ensuite fusionné avec son pouvoir pour ne pas me faire consumer. Cette puisance qui parcoure mon coprs me donne des frissons mais je la contrôle parfaitement bien. Je me sens différent… Comme si je n'étais plus humain… Je n'ai pas paur, je ne suis pas heureux, je ne suis pas triste… Je n'ai aucune émotion… Mais je suis toujours amoureux de lui. Ce sentiment ne m'a pas lâché. Depuis que je suis devenu ainsi je n'ai qu'une seule chose en tête : Posséder Toshiro. Je dois le posséder. Le faire mien, le pervertir, le rendre mauvais, le faire tomber dans les abysses de l'ombre… Je veux le faire sombrer dans la démence. Ma démence. Je ne peux retenir mon rire à cette pensée. Un rire diabolique et heureux. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'amuser plus, je dois aller à l'école. Je suis en retard. Je saute par la fenêtre après m'être habillé et pris mes affaires. Je sautais de toit en toit jusqu'à arriver à celui de l'école. Je descends dans ma classe et tombe nez à nez avec le paradis :Hitsugaya Toshiro dans un gigai avec l'uniforme scolaire. J'exulte… Toshiro, tu es ma proie. A partir d'aujourd'hui tu ne pourras plus m'échapper. Je te vois frémir et commencer à trembler. Tu commence à comprendre le danger que je représente maintenant n'est-ce pas Toshiro ?

Je me suis retenue… Beaucoup trop. Je craque… C'est sa faute ! Il s'est mis à la table juste devant la mienne, avant dernier rang, colonne à côté des fenêtres… A chaque courant d'air il y a sa mèche qui ondule lentement. Je peux à loisir observer sa nuque et sa peau blanche… Si pur… Etre si mignon et pur à la fois… Ca devrait être interdit… Tu me fait perdre les pédales ! Tu me rends encore plus fou que je ne le suis déjà. Je vais disjoncter ! Je regarde par la fenêtre. J'ai sentie quelque chose… quelqu'un m'observais mais je ne vois rien. Cette préscence m'étais très familière… Pourquoi ? Ca me rappellais Toshiro mais c'est impossible il est devant moi… Attends… Ce n'est qu'un gigai… Donc c'est peut être quelqu'un d'autre à l'intérieur… Ce serait donc ça ? Ce n'est pas Toshiro dans ce gigai ? Je me tire de mes réflexions en me plongeant dans mon subconscient, découvrant le réatsu de chaque personne présente dans la pièce… Ce n'est pas Toshiro… C'est un Arrancar, je ne le connais pas celui-là, un nouveau ? Intéressant, je vais m'amuser un peu… J'aime ce que je suis devenue finalement. Ogichi… Tu étais moi, c'est ce que tu disais n'est-ce pas ? Héhé ! Moi… C'est trop amusant ! Quand même… Où est-tu Toshiro ? Tu vas bien au mois ? Je l'éspère parceque sinon comment vais-je faire pour te pervertir jusqu'au plus profond de ton âme ? Mon Toshiro…

Ca te dérange pas si je tue hein ?

_Bon bah voilà c'était le prologue de ma toute première fic à chapitre sur Bleach ! Je ne fais que placé l'intrigue de l'histoire et ne vous inquiétez pas Ogichi va revenir plus tard ! On se voit donc au premier chapitre ne ? p_

_Toshiro : Je suis où ?_

_Moi : Dirais pas !_

_Ichigo : Je veux tuer ? Ogichi est mort_

_Moi : Oui ! Mais il va revenir je l'ai dit ! J'laime trop pour le tuer vraiment !_

_Ogichi : Merci… Laissez des reviews à cette auteure ( ou si vous voulez me revoir hein ?! )_

_Moi : Jaa ne !_


	2. Chapter 2

Tada ! Pardon pour le message d'hier, j'ai bien réfléchis et en chapitres je m'y retrouve mieux (et une amie m'a fait la morale pendant longtemps) donc voilà le premier chapitre !

[Pensées Ichigo]

Bleach IchiHitsu

Chapitre 1 : Disparition

A la fin des cours Toshiro et Ichigo se retrouvèrent seuls sur le chemin du retour Ichigo en profita pour vérifier si son intuition est la bonne.

«-Toshiro ! Dit-il avec un grand sourire

-Kurosaki, qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda le plus petit sans relever son prénom

-[Encore une fois] Comment vont tes lèvres ? Questionna le lycéen aux cheveux orange

-Mes lèvres ? Ça va… S'étonna le shinigami

-[Je te tiens] Tu es là pour une mission ? Continua Ichigo

-Oui. Un hollow anormale a été détecté, j'ai été envoyé ici pour enquêter. Répondit le plus petit

-Je vois. C'est bien arrancar-san. Sourit sadiquement Ichigo

-De quoi tu parles Kurosaki ?

-Si tu avais vraiment été Toshiro, un tu m'aurais dit « C'est Capitaine Hitsugaya pour toi » quand je t'ai appelé Toshiro et tu m'aurais traité de pervers quand j'ai parlé de tes lèvres.

-Tu vas me tuer ? Se méfia l'arrancar

-Non. Où est Toshiro ?

-Disparu.

-Disparu ?

-Oui. D'après ce qu'a dit Hinamori Momo, pendant une mission au qu'ils avaient tous les deux, ils se sont fait attaquer par des hollows et Hitsugaya Toshiro se serais fait attraper par l'un d'entre eux. Hinamori Momo n'aurais rien plus faire et n'arrêtais pas de pleurer pendant qu'elle parlait.

-Impossible… Toshiro est… ?

-Non. Si j'ai pu prendre son apparence c'est qu'il est encore en vie quelque part.

-Quel est ton nom ?

-Messiah. Sawaga Messiah.

-Tu travaille pour Aizen ?

-Non. Je le hais.

-Très bien. Dorénavant tu travailles pour moi compris ?

-Oui. Je n'ai rien à perdre après tout.

[Toshiro… Où peux-tu bien être ? Tu vas bien ? Comment je peux te séduire et te dominer si tu n'es pas là ? Dépêche-toi de revenir Toshiro…]

Ichigo questionna Messiah sur le témoignage d'Hinamori mais rien ne fus apporter de concluant. Le soir chez lui il repensa à quand il avait tué son hollow.

Début du flashback

Les épées s'entrechoquaient, le sang giclait, Zangetsu observait la scène de loin soudain un cri traversa tous les immeubles du monde intérieur pour un bruit d'épée qui tombe au sol.

-Mon roi… Tu es devenu bien puissant dis-moi…

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je te ferais revenir.

-Je le sais… Mais… Mon roi, je me dois quand même te prévenir… Ne te fais pas choper. Tu es beaucoup plus proche du hollow que du shinigami… Adieu, mon roi…

-Au revoir, Ogichi. Je vais te faire revenir.

Fin du flashback

Ogichi… Encore un peu. Grâce à Messiah et mon pouvoir, je vais pouvoir te faire revenir. Tu auras ton propre corps et tu feras tout ce que tu voudras.

Hueco Mundo – Forêt des Menos

A travers les arbres, un jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs se déplaçait lentement. Il portait un kimono, avec les deux pans ouverts en bas qui flottaient pour dévoiler ses jambes, imprimé de lycoris. On pouvait l'entendre chanter :

Utae,

Utae,

Kawai

Ichirin no hana…

Jigoku Wa

Anata o kiteru.

Naide,

Naide,

Zenbu no sekai no tame*

Le jeune garçon marchait en chantant inlassablement le même refrain. D'un coup il s'arrêta, un shinigami lui barrait la route : Ashido Kano.

Bleach IchiHitsu

Alors, il n'est pas très long j'avoue mais je ferais de mon mieux pour faire les autres plus longs, promis !

Voici la traduction de la petite chanson (Que j'ai inventée spécialement pour ce chapitre !) :

« Chante,

Chante,

Fleur solitaire…

L'enfer est entrain

De t'écouter.

Pleure,

Pleure,

Pour tout le Monde. »

Ogichi : C'est une chanson bizarre

Moi : C'est méchant… Je suis triste !

Ichigo : Toshiro chante.

Toshiro : Depuis quand je chante ?

Ashido : Pourquoi je suis là moi ? Ne me mêlé pas à vos histoires de taré !

Moi : Tu veux mourir ? Et toi Toshiro, depuis que j'écoute en boucle « I believe in this light I see » ta character song !

Messiah : Une petite review en passant ?


End file.
